Misused Toy
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and two-shots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures. Open for suggestions!
1. Chapter 1: Apollo's Muse

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:** To the gods Kagome is a mere toy, but as we all know, every toy breaks when misused. A bunch of oneshots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures.

**Rated T.**

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

A pale figure stood upon a large rock, her long ebony tresses touched the floor making a dark waterfall around her.

Her lips were the deepest red, resembling a fresh, succulent heart.

Her breast and most of her womanly curves could be seen as the only garment she wore was a silky see-through scarf, which lay upon her breast going down in between her legs.

Her eyes were closed, only emphasizing her long elegant eyelashes.

Her heart shape face and beauty gave her the picturesque look of innocence despite the lack of cloth.

In the woman's hands were outstretched to the heavens holding a golden wreath as an offering.

The moon light shined down on her, the night winds blew softly pushing her hair back into the light breeze.

A tan golden arm moved across his papyrus (paper) moving fluidly to capture the moment.

His long golden locks blew in the wind, but he ignored all his care for the world gone as he continued on.

This moment, this moment was so—

"Apollo it is time. You need to go ride your chariot across the sky," Kagome said her eyes fluttering open to reveal shining sapphire eyes.

Apollo grumbled about the fates being so unkind to him.

Kagome came down from the rock, moving over towards the sun god.

Kagome wrapped his arms around his waist, standing on her tip toes to give him a soft peck on the cheek.

"If it will make you feel better I can accompany you on you ride across the sky," Kagome suggested.

Apollo looked down at his beautiful muse.

"I'm afraid Zeus has banned that, especially since I almost kept riding with the sun for two days with you presence near me," he said, smiling at the fond memory.

Kagome pouted.

"Well then, shall I await your presence here," Kagome asked.

Apollo pulled her flush against him.

"I think not. I already suspect that one of the other god was watching you, so no. Return to our home and I shall return at sun down," he commanded.

Kagome nodded obediently.

Apollo grinned, bending down to give her a peck on the lips.

"My most precious toy," he whispered against her lips before he was off to retrieve his chariot of fire.

Kagome sighed wrapping the thin fabric around her, as she teleported to their home on Mount Olympus.

* * *

**End. Review tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Susanoo's Prisoner

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:** To the gods Kagome is a mere toy, but as we all know, every toy breaks when misused. A bunch of oneshots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures.

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

He thrusted up into her several more time, before he pulled out cumming all over her.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the floor, before leaving the room.

A definite sound of the door locking from the other side could be heard from within the room.

After receiving this type of treatment for so long Kagome had all but given up.

She moved over towards the water basin in the corner at began to wash herself off.

She had been living a normal, peaceful life after the jewel, till she caught his eye.

Susanoo, the Shinto god of the storms and the seas.

She had tried praying to Inari-kami for help, but Susanoo's powers greatly over-powered his.

Every day at the same time he would come and do a repeat of his previous actions, but Kagome's question was why.

She could understand lust, but there were far more beautiful and _willing_ women out there so why her.

She tried many a times to ask her, but he wouldn't answer only turn her over on to all fours and take her like a dog.

When she finished bathing, she moved towards her small basket that held sparce garments for her to wear.

She slipped on a small yukata before huddling up in the middle of her bed in a fetal position.

'_Where was her hero when she needed him?'_

* * *

**End.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lovesick Cupid!

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:** To the gods Kagome is a mere toy, but as we all know, every toy breaks when misused. A bunch of oneshots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures.

**Rated T.**

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

Two little winged babies flapped about giggling before disappearing into the ethereal forest.

In the small clearing pressed flush against a rock was Kagome as Eros devoured her mouth.

His hands kneaded into her backside.

Kagome moaned, moving her hands in between them, before sending a little of her power into them sending Eros flying back into a tree.

'_Damn those little babies!'_

Kagome thought taking off into the forest.

Eros had been flirting with her for quite some time but not like this.

Oh no this was because of those little babies.

Eros's servants.

They had taken Eros's bow and arrow when he was napping and shot his right when she entered the room.

So now she had a lovesick cupid coming after her and a bunch of reckless baby servants still in possession of Eros's bow and arrows.

'_Why did these things happen to her!'_

* * *

**End**


	4. Chapter 4: The Swiftest

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:** To the gods Kagome is a mere toy, but as we all know, every toy breaks when misused. A bunch of oneshots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures.

**Rated T.**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Hermes **(sadistic)**

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

"I am the fastest and most swiftest god there is," Hermes chanted to himself in his mirror.

Kagome walked past him in grundgy servant garbs with a choker attatched to a chain around her neck.

"You definitely are fast in the bed," Kagome whispered to herself, but Hermes' heard it.

He was quick to slap her down to the floor.

"I see that even after being here for so long you are still rude as ever," Hermes said sneering down at her.

Kagome's powers wished to surface, but the chains and seal on her prevented that.

"I am the rude one, you just slapped a woman for merely speaking what was on her mind. Are you so threatened by mere words that the only thing you can do is hit them," Kagome said.

His eyes narrowed as he pulled her up by the chain around her neck, straight into his arms.

He picked her up bridal style.

"What the fuck are you doing," Kagome growled out trying to struggle but Hermes had a firm grip on her.

"I am going to show you that I can do more than hit women," he said flashing her a cheeky grin, as he went into his room with her in tow.

Kagome's eyes widened.

'_Oh fuck'_

**End**


	5. Chapter 5: Underworld Love

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:** To the gods Kagome is a mere toy, but as we all know, every toy breaks when misused. A bunch of oneshots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures.

**Rated M. YURI Warning!**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Persephone/Hades

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

**Lemon**

Persephone long brown locks were wild and tangles some, her tannish brown skin covered in sweat.

She moaned pushing the head that was in between her legs closer to her pearl moaning out as the one used their tongue and fingers skill skillfully, bringing the Queen of the underworld to her climax.

Her juices spilled forth and the figure readily leapt at them.

Persephone's hold on the figure's head loosed as she fell out on her soft black sheets, her legs still dangling off the edge of the bed,

A womanly figure rose revealing long, glossy ebony tresses with a bluish tint to it.

Her skin was like a porceline doll, her eyes like shiny blue sapphires.

Her lips a plump scarlet red.

She crawled on top of her mistress, being as bold as to kiss her directly on the lips.

Persephone mewled at the taste of her toy and her essence mixed.

"Ka-Kagome," Persephone moaned out as Kagome moved lower to suckle at her pert breast.

Her tongue swirled over one of her nipples, before blowing on it softly watching it harden with joy, then repeating the process with the other breast.

Kagome worked her wicked mouth on her mistress' pert breast, while her treacherous hand found her pearl again.

She parted her mistress' netherlips, before plunging two fingers into her already sopping sex.

Persephone's hips grinded into Kagome's hand, but Kagome would have none of that.

She used her unoccupied hand to keep her mistress' hips in place, thrusting her fingers into her with great force.

Kagome allowed her powers to seep through giving her lady greater pleasure as she moved her appendages in and out of her.

Persephone bit her lip feeling her stomach coiling, the pressure building up.

Kagome began to move her finger in and out faster, adding in a third finger.

Persephone arched cumming all over Kagome's hand.

Kagome moved off to the side of her lady as Persephone caught her breath.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

Hades walked through the gloomy, dark hallways of his fortress in hell. The screams and moans of suffering could be heard even inside his palace. But there was one moan that caught his attention. He began walking quickly in the direction of his chambers,

'_Persephone'_ was the one word that came to mind.

If it was another man he would make his soul suffer for all of eternity in the deepest parts of Tartarus.

However as he peeked through the slightly cracked door he was surprised to see his wife's pert breast pressed into another woman's.

He could feel himself growing hard as we watched them play with each other.

He watched for a few minutes before his erection had practically risen his tunic.

He pushed open the double doors, watching Kagome shield herself behind his wife.

"Hades what are you doing here I thought you were meeting with Zeus," Persephone said rising from the bed, not even bothering to put anything on.

Hades eyes traveled the length of his wife, before he noticed the woman who was behind her.

The woman had an ample bosom and was quite curvaceous, but he could see small scars and a large star-shaped scar on her side.

Yet, despite the scars the woman's beauty was obvious.

"The meeting became a bore I left, so my dear wife who is this that shares our bed tonight," Hades asked coming forward.

Kagome looked down, but Hades merely hooked a finger under her chin raising her head to look her in the eye.

"Kagome and she is my toy," Persephone said, glaring at her husband by force, there was a possessive hint to her voice.

Hades' eyes shot to his wife letting go of Kagome chin.

He brought Persephone flush against him.

Persephone's eyes widened filling her husband's erection press hard into her stomach.

And even if she wanted to deny it she felt warmth pool in her nether region and she hated herself for it.

Kagome seeing what was happening got a little brave.

"I will service you my lord," Kagome said kind of shouted.

Hades turned from his wife to the woman.

"You will, are you sure that you can handle it," he said arrogantly.

Kagome puffed out her chest, which quickly drew Hades attention.

"I can handle it," she said coming forward to wrap one arm around him kissing him hard on the lips while one grabbly harshly at his groin.

He groaned at the feel of her hand on his penis.

Persephone not wanting to be left out came around to wrap her arms around Kagome's waist.

That night and for many more nights to come they sullied their magnificent toy in their love juices.

* * *

**End**


	6. Chapter 6: Not so Fortunate Love

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:** To the gods Kagome is a mere toy, but as we all know, every toy breaks when misused. A bunch of oneshots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures.

**Rated T.**

**Pairing: **Kagome/Tyche (Greek god of fortune) mostly one-sided on his part

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

"I could give you the kind of fortune that no human has had the honor of laying eyes upon," Tyche exclaimed.

"No thank you," Kagome said walking away up the stairs of Dionysus's temple.

"Please all I ask is that you become the priestess of my temple, instead of serving that drunkard fool Dionysus," Tyche pleaded.

This priestess who stood before him had caught his attention when he hand glimpsed down from Mount Olympus to see her bathing in the spring of flora. When he went about his questioning he found out that she was a priestess of the god of wine Dionysus. The drunkard fool didn't deserve to have such a beauty waste away her life serving him. She should be with him and her would shower her with riches.

Kagome ignored him, instead going into the temple to light an incense and began to pray.

'_Dionysus I asked for your help now. There is a pesky and annoying god of fortune whom wishes to steal me away from you'_

Amost immediately just as Tyche made a motion to step into the temple he was thrown back with force from the grounds of the temple.

Tyche growled, _'Damn you Dionysus, I'll be back'_ with that thought he flew back to Mount Olympus.

Kagome actually giggled watching him leave.

Wine didn't exactly appeal to her, but unfortunately her father was a lover of wine and in order to make sure he didn't fall to his death because of it, she became a priestess of this temple.

Kagome thanked Dionysus before moving to continue her duties.

* * *

**End.**


	7. Chapter 7: Love at first sight!

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome was innocently reading a book on mythological creatures for history class when next thing you know she ends up in Ancient Greece…..in a centaur's body

**Rated M.**

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Chiron

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the reflection of the pond once more.

Her glossy ebony tresses glistened in the sunlight resembling a wild sleek mane, her breast were covered with a flower made bra of sorts.

It was Kagome's lower half that shocked her, because it wasn't even human.

Kagome had been reading a book on mythological creatures for her history class, when next thing she knew the book was pulling her in and she awoke like this.

Her lower half was a horse's body her lower half matching her ebony tresses in their sleekness along with her long tail and she had shiny black hooves.

Kagome sighed.

Deciding wallowing in self-pity wouldn't help.

She careful managed to rise onto her four legs.

Unlike the centaurs she had seen in the books Kagome could tell she was much sleeker, which might be due to being a female.

Kagome walked through the forest hearing the sounds of nature around her, when she caught sight of a bird.

She decided to match the bird's melodic chirping with her own voice.

"La la la," Kagome said softly.

Tweet tweet tweet, the bird answered back and it kept going like that for a while.

Two little birds passed by dropping a wreath of lush red and white blossoms onto her head making a crown of sorts.

* * *

-00-00-00-

* * *

A powerful centaur moved steadfastly through the forest, with a crown of leaves upon his head and a muscular chest exposed for the world.

Chiron had been taking a break from bestowing his knowledge upon humans and the gods alike to get back to nature.

His powerful, muscular legs bounding across the forest floor, his hooves making an echoing noise, before his nose caught the scent of something delicious.

He moved as quietly as possible towards the smell.

As he came closer he heard singing and peeked through the thicket of the forest to see what or who it was and to say he was astonished was understatement.

There in the middle of a small clearing stood one of the most gorgeous mare's he had ever laid eyes upon.

There were very few female centaurs in truth it was rumored that they didn't exist, but there she was singing a little tune with nature buzzing around her.

Her voice was like one of the winged angels that served Eros.

Her beauty a blessing from Aphrodite herself.

Chiron was stuck hard in the chest with feelings he had never experienced before.

This must have been what they called _love at first sight._

* * *

-00-00-00-

* * *

Kagome stopped singing as the animals became very quiet.

She slowly turned surprised to see another like her, a centaur only this one unlike herself was very male indeed.

Her eyes traveled the length of his body, before returning to his face.

Kagome for some reason blushed when he kept staring at her.

Her arms came around her wishing to hide herself from his strong pulling gaze.

Then Kagome felt it the need to go and before the male centaur could speak Kagome had bolted from the clearing.

She moved quickly jumping over logs, through the thicket of the forest.

* * *

-00-00-00-

* * *

Chiron had nearly stopped beating when the mare's turned around.

He had felt pride swell in him as she examined his physique, puffing up his chest some.

When she blushed he felt glorified that he had that kind of effect on her.

But when he had been about to comment on the mare's lovely singing she had bolted.

He knew his presence could be a little domineering and the mare was obviously a young one.

So he decided to be more careful in his next approach for he would not let the beautiful mare escape him.

* * *

-00-00-00-

* * *

Kagome paused in her running taking a deep breath.

She noticed that she was by small waterfall and a lake.

She slowly wadded into the water, bending down on her front legs to cup some water in her hands.

She took a couple of sips, just as a breeze passed by.

Kagome shivered.

She realized then that her flower bra had been whipped away in the wind, most likely when she had been running.

She looked at her reflection, there were twigs and leaves caught in her hair, even her tail.

Kagome moved over towards rock that was halfway in the water to lean against.

Kagome began to remove the twigs and leaves from her hair.

When she was done with her hair she bent her head rinsing her hair.

Kagome the looked at her leg and made an attempt to reach it but realizing she couldn't.

She stretched her hands but pouted when she couldn't reach it.

One of the twigs though was poking her harshly in the bottom

For some reason or another Kagome's eyes prickled as if she were about to cry.

She sniffled a little, feeling all helpless.

Mentally though Kagome was another matter.

'_Was this a side-effect of being a female centaur, this helplessness'_

Kagome was shocked when she felt her mouth move but they weren't her words.

"How can I be beautiful with these twigs in my tail," she said in a sad tone.

* * *

-00-00-00-

* * *

Chiron had finally found her, but when he saw her bathing he blushed.

Her breast cloth was gone, giving him a full view of her ample, perky mounds of flesh.

He watched as her dainty hands picked twigs and leaves from her hair.

When she rinsed her hair the water dripped from hair onto her breast.

He watched her attempt to reach her tail, watching her get frustrated, then sad as if she was about to cry.

He well a protective urge within him, but resisted.

However he came bounding over when he heard her next words.

"How can I be beautiful with these twig in my tail," she whispered in a soft melodic voice.

* * *

-00-00-00

* * *

Kagome looked up from her woes as the centaur from before came bounding over.

Her arms came up around her chest first as she made ready to bolt, but the male spoke first.

"Wait, I mean you no harm," he said.

Kagome looked at him with a guarded expression.

Her voice came out higher and more feminine than she expected.

"Then what do you want from me," she asked warily.

Chiron flashed her a bright smile aweing her for a moment.

"I heard you…..Um about your predicament and I would be honored to remove the twigs for you," he said.

However Kagome wasn't flattered.

"You were watching me," she said flatly.

Chiron blushed.

"It wasn't like that I had only wanted to tell you that your singing was beautiful and well when I came upon you I was enchanted by your beauty," he said mumbling the last bit feeling kind of awkward.

Kagome felt something in her feel giddy when he complimented her.

Her tail swished from side to side, she hissed as the tail poked her harshly again.

Chiron eyes quickly drew to her tail and he moved near her, but Kagome moved back.

She knew how horses mated, _Youtube _had a lot of weird stuff on it and she came across it before.

She would not let him mount her.

Chiron stopped walking.

"I mean you no harm. I promise I will do nothing that you are against, I just want to remove the twigs so you are not in pain," he said gently.

Kagome thought about it.

Somehow Kagome felt like she could believe him and nodded slightly.

Chiron advanced slowly, moving towards her tail before he began removing the twigs.

Kagome was blushing trying to hold back a shudder as his hands moved deftly but very gently taking the twigs out.

Chiron moved quickly taking out the twigs, holding back the strong urge to mount this beautiful mare.

He didn't want to scare or harm her in anyway.

When he was done he backed up and turning away.

Kagome blinked swishing her tail that was free of any twigs and leaves.

Kagome looked up at the male.

His hands were shaking and his face had a huge blush spread across it.

Kagome realized he had resisted for her.

A part of her screamed for her to give herself to him, but she didn't know who he was let alone his name.

Kagome bit her lip, contemplating.

"what is your name ," she asked is a whispery voice.

Chiron looked at her, the blush still present.

"I am Chiron and may I know the fair lady's name," he said

Kagome blinked staring at him. He was actually quite handsome and very muscular.

"Kagome," she said quiety.

He whispered her name softly to himself testing it out on his tongue and he liked the name.

"It is a beautiful name, Kagome," he said in a deep baritone voice that sent a shiver down Kagome's long spine.

"Thanks", she mumbled, she was never used to getting compliment, especially about her name.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Umm Chiron can you umm close your eyes," Kagome asked softly, she was blushing brightly.

Chiron looked at her, before complying.

Kagome gulped, before moved in front of him, she placing hand on each side of his face before planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

-00-00-00-

* * *

Chiron was in heaven when their lips touched, Kagome nipples lightly brushing against his chest, then she was gone.

Her very presence gone.

He opened his eyes only to see her form leave and a "thank you" carried on the wind towards him.

He touched his lips.

He felt so alive, he had to have her now as his mate.

Everything about her appealed to him.

'_Kagome'_

* * *

-00-00-00-

* * *

Kagome blushed as she galloped away from the male centaur.

'_Chiron'_

She would remember the name.

And their kiss.

* * *

**End.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ahem, small package

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:** A bunch of one-shots and two-shots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures.

**Rated T.**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Ares

**A/N:** so I'm looking at the picutres of these mythological gods and they always depict them with small penises despite that they have supposedly slept with hundreds of women, so I decided to make this small chappy based off of it.

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

"Ha ha," Kagome's laughter bounced off of the walls of the war temple.

Ares growled.

"It's not funny Kagome," he said tersely.

"Hehe, yes it totally is, muwahaha, just look ….it is so small ha ha ha," Kagome said cracking up clutching her sides.

Ares growled even louder shaking the temple.

His lover was laughing at the size of his junk.

Okay it wasn't his penis persay, so much as it was the latest statue the architects had carved.

When he had made to show his lover what they had gifted to him she had birst out laughing.

He pouted to himself.

She could be so cruel at times.

Kagome wiped the tears out of the corner of her eye.

She looked at her downtrodden lover shaking her head.

"Don't worry Ares I know that the real thing is way bigger," Kagome whispered in his ears, swaying her rump as she walked away towards her chambers.

Ares looked after, her before giving up and following after.

He would show her not to laugh even if she was his lover.

* * *

**End. Review tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lighter than a feather

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary: **A bunch of one-shots and two-shots of Kagome with different gods and mythological creatures.

**Rated T.**

**Pairing: **Kagome/Anubis

* * *

**-00-**

**Misused Toy**

**-00-**

* * *

A girl sat upon a large golden scale in the room, swathed in a silky see-through cloth, her body proudly on display for her lovers eyes only.

"Anubis it is said that if it is lighter than a feather your give the heart to Osiris right," Kagome asked.

Anubis who was sitting on the chaise lounge staring at her body in lust looked up at her face. "Yes, and if it is heavier their soul is destroyed," he said answering her question.

"Oh, well then if according to this scale I am lighter than a feather, I wonder would that mean I am to be carried by you to Osir—" she was cut off as Anubis wrenched her from the scale pulling her flush against him.

She looked up into his eyes to see a possessive look pass through them. "Never ever shall I give you away to him, your _**mine**_," he ground out the mine part.

Kagome blushed, averting her eyes.

Anubis' hands came under her legs so that he was now carrying her bridal style. "The only place I am taking you is to our chambers," he said in a sultry voice sending shivers down her spine.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, she snuggled in close, closing her eyes. "You should know I said if. It's impossible for me to be lighter than a feather," she remarked softly.

Anubis laughed heartily. "Yes but knowing the look on Osiris' face when he first met you I would not chance it _ever_," he said looking down at his sweet little lover that was all his.

* * *

**End.**


	10. Chapter 10: Love At First Sight pt 2

**I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary: **Kagome was innocently reading a book on mythological creatures for history class when next thing you know she ends up in Ancient Greece…..in a centaur's body

**Rated M.**

**Pairing: Kagome/ Chiron**

* * *

**-o00o-**

**Misused Toy**

**-o00o-**

* * *

**-o00o-**

_**Love At First Sight pt. 2**_

**-o00o-**

* * *

Kagome's four legs were tucked underneath her as she sat upon a large rock humming to herself. The rock was situated in the middle of the large lake along with the large weeping willow that leaned over the large lake providing shade.

She combed her thick ebony mane with a green comb she had made. She had a few braids in her hair with little red bell-like flowers woven into her mane and tail.

Her breasts were covered with red and white flowers tied together with a thin green vine. A weeping willow kept her in the shade from the hot summer day. The birds were about and tweeting, while other forest animals trotted about.

She was filled with much content. She had been in this world for many months now and was more accustomed to this body. She had not seen Chiron and had assumed that he had gone back to his mountain to teach other satyrs and heroes like she had read in her mythology book.

The female centaur within as she had deemed it had been saddened for many weeks, but then the cherubs came,with their baby-like appearance and cute little wings and had entranced her. They were currently putting together more flowers obviously to put on her.

One would even bring cherries to used as lipstick **(like Disney's Fantasia)** and her cheeks naturally blushed. She had met other female centaurs, but they had soon departed as they did not stay out in the open lest some brute of a male centaur try to rape them.

She had managed to make herself a bow and found she was a much better archer in this form than she ever was in her human form. Yet the female centaur within was lonely even with the cherubs for companionship.

Her mind would always drift to the male centaur she had not seen since first coming to this world.

'_Chiron.'_

Suddenly tears sprung forth from her eyes and she lay upon the rock in tears moments later. Her other side was now truly depressed.

* * *

Unknowing to a certain human turned centaur the male centaur of her thoughts was fast approaching though he was not alone. The cherubs were smarter than they looked they were leading him straight to her via their magical flutes.

Chiron chased after them half-heartedly. He had left the beautiful and enchanting centaur many months ago, though he would have returned his became drunk and had lain with the nymph Chariclo causing her to become with child. However he left her in a very stately place many moons ago.

When he had attempted to return to the forest to find her she had long since departed from the forest. Most likely forgetting all about him.

His powerful hooves bounding across a familiar forest it was then that he realized it was the forest of maidens. It was said female centaurs lived here but when male centaurs would come upon this forest they would be speared down. Yet to his surprise no such thing happened, so he followed after the cherubs.

He steps became lighter not wishing to intrude if the forest really was inhabited with female centaurs. His heart started to pound beneath his powerful frame when a familiar scent wafted towards his nose.

He moved forward as the cherubs parts the think leaves that had formed a curtain. There upon a rock in the center of a pristine lake was the female centaur he had not seen in so long. The one whom had stolen his heart.

His heart almost broke when he saw her looking so innocent and gentle, crying into her arms upon the rock. Her wild man covered in flowers that brought out her beauty.

His feet moved on their own, as he wadded through the lake to the rock. He made sure to be quiet till he was upon the rock. His kneeled down on his forelegs, his hind legs folding neatly under him. His hand moved on it own rubbing circles into the distraught female centaur's back.

* * *

Kagome's crying started to wane when she felt a comforting presence near, then a warm comforting hand upon her back, rubbing soothing circle as to calm the female centaur within. She sniffed the air her eyes widening at the scent and her head shot up. There before her was the man who had caused all this grief.

"Chiron," she rubbed her face trying to rid herself of her tears. "what are you doing here," she said trying to put a small smile on her face.

"The cherubs led me here with their flutes, then I saw you. Why were you crying, who would make such a beautiful creature such as yourself cry Kagome," he asked earnestly.

If any male had hurt her she would personally get rid of them. His more animal and possessive side coming out now, wanting to protect this fare young mare who sat before him.

"It was no one," she said. "females we go through these types of things from time to time, get all emotional," she said blushing considering it was the male before her that had led to her tears in the first place.

"Are you sure," he said not so sure she was telling the truth. _'What if she loved this male?'_ The thought almost made him want to claim her for himself.

"Oh yes, but I should…..umm be going," she said about to flee had he not taken her dainty hand into his rough calloused ones. She followed the muscled arms to his face. Her eyes locked onto those lips she had once kissed.

"wait, please wait," he pleaded. She looked at him cautiously before she sat demurely. Chiron smiled glad that she had stayed. "We did not get to speak much last time, I would like to know more about you Kagome that is if you don't mind," he asked.

She seemed to think it over before nodding, "what is it you wish to know Chiron," she asked.

Chiron's eyes widened. "You remembered my name after so long," he said more in awe. Kagome blushed he was acting all weird I mean he had remembered hers. "Well you're the only male centaur I have encountered, well other than Nessus whom I saw from afar with the other female centaurs," she said realizing she had been babbling quieted down.

Chiron was happy to know no other male had seen her, though he was curious. "There are other females such as yourself," he asked.

Kagome became cautious now, though whether it was the famale centaur within's jealousy or her own protectiveness of the other females she knew not. "Why do you wish to know," she asked on guard just in case.

Chiron being his wise self realized the error of his question. It was said the females were protective of one another, even if a small part wondered if she were jealous, though there would be no doubt that she was the fairest creature he had laid eyes upon and he had seen many nymphs and goddesses in his time on earth.

"Oh I do not wish to mate with any mares I can assure you. But until I met you it was thought that female centaurs were merely myths to keep the male stud spirits high on the battlefield," he said.

Kagome gauged his word nodding her head in understanding, though her other side was saddened when he said he wasn't wishing to mate. "There are female centaurs, though they moved around frequently as to stay away from males who might wish to rape us. They used to live here but moved away two moon cycles ago," she answered him.

"Yet you stayed," he asked wondering why she would not go with them. After all it was much better and safer to be together than separate.

"I can protect myself," she snapped, but calmed herself. "Plus I was very much content where I was, then the cherubs came and they have kept me company since then," she said smiling at the cherubs who giggle flying above them with childlike laughter filling the air.

To Chiron she was the most enchanting creature he had ever seen. She looked so light and airy, full of life, yet there was something about her that seemed so….. "It must be lonely though," he said not actually addressing her, but noticed her smile disappear.

She looked at him the corner of her eyes prickled with unshed tears.

'_Dammit just when her other half had calmed down he had to bring that up.'_

She turned from him so he could not see the tears trying to comfort her other half. Chiron realizing he had yet again said the wrong thing went to comfort her but she moved abruptly standing.

"Sorry, its these stupid female….things," she said, the tears already threatening to fall. He rose as well. She made to leaved once more, but he stopped her, pulling her back. He brought her face towards him, seeing the tears in her eyes.

His heart clenched as he brought her closer. Kagome didn't know what to think till his lips touched hers. His arms wrapping around her waist.

Her arms wound themselves around his neck. Her chest was squished against his rock hard abs, sending shivers through her pert nipple that were covered only by the flowers.

She swore if she had toes they would have curled when his delicious lips descended upon hers.

The cherubs above now began to drop flowers from above, giggling and whispering among themselves.

His tongue licked at her closed lips and she easily granted him passage. His tongue searched for her and she albeit shyly met his.

Chiron hadn't known what had come over him, but her saddened face and knowing she was lonely had convinced him even more that he had to have her.

He groaned when he felt one of her small, petite hand run up and down his bare chest. Her touch was like a light like a feather. Her caresses were intoxicating just like the taste of her mouth.

They broke apart for air and Kagome blushed. She hadn't lip locked with a male since, well ever. Sure she had chaste kisses once with Inuyasha, but never French kisses.

"Umm….well," her blush turned even darker her skin was almost the color of the flowers around her neck.

He smiled at her innocence. His hands ran up and down her sides. She looked up at him and felt this wasn't so bad.

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

They layed upon the soft meadow grass of the clearing leaning against on another. His laying against her soft naked breast as she hummed a sweet melody. She blushed remembering the events from earlier.

Where she had allowed Chiron to mount her and taking her virginity.

Though their happy moment was disrupted when an angry nymph burst into the clearing with four small babies looking quite upset. "You, I go looking hoping to introduce you to your children and find you with thi—thi—this slut," she yells.

It is then that Kagome realizes who this woman is. Chariclo a nymph who was said to be the wife of Chiron. Her other half is filled with grief. "Children," she echoed looking at the three sleeping children.

Chiron looked guilty but also angry. "Woman we spoke about this once before. What happened was a mistake, a horrible mistake. I have given you the money and land you wished for yet here ye have come to bother me hence more," he yelled in a booming voice Kagome did not know he possessed.

'_What does that mean about what just happened between us.'_ Kagome thought caressing her womb she was sure held Chiron's seed.

But Chariclo looked guilty all of a sudden. "I ran out," she mumbled.

Chrion suddenly rose looking much more fearful, but the other half was fearful and before she knew it she had fled, leaving the couple to fight.

Her other half was silent, probably shocked. Kagome trotted over towards a soft patch of grass.

She wasn't surprised when she heard the flattening of grass as Chiron approached slowly. She looked at him feeling almost betrayed, but then he had said he never wanted to mate with a female.

She was surprised when he kneeled. "Forgive this foolish one. What happened back there was inexcusable. Chariclo was a nymph whom I slept with when I became drunk many months ago. I however did not mate with her, merely provided a place of dwelling for her and my children she was carrying," he said trying to explain it to her.

His heart locked up at the thought that he had lost her just when he had just got her.

Kagome could sense the truth in his words, but her other side was filled with grief. She sighed.

"I believe you, but she is still the mother of your children," she said not even dwelling on her own womb that was filled with his seed.

"They will be fine. Chariclo is already engaged to someone, until they marry however she is without money, so I give her some of the riches that I have collected over the years," he said coming closer to sit by her.

Kagome sent him a sideway glance. "Then your forgiven," she mumbled, squeaking when Chiron pulled her closer to his side. She leaned into him enjoying the serenity of the forest.

* * *

_**Eleven and half months later**_

Kagome was lying down. She had brought her little foal into the world of the living two weeks ago. Chiron was brushing the hair out of her face, while her little foal Mirabelle stumbled about on her shaky four legs, playing with the cherubs. She had her mother's beautiful ebony fur and grace and possessed her father's wisdoms and intellect.

Chariclo had gotten married and had not been bothered since. From time to time they would see Chiron's children and Kagome would welcome them with stories as they delighted in hearing them. Kagome and Chiron lived happily ever after.

* * *

**The End.**


	11. Notice

**A/N:** Sorry this is not an update. With my senior year starting in two days I realize I'll will be pretty stacked and that I have a couple of stories in process, so I have set up a poll on my profile so that my fans can vote on which story I should focus on more. I'll close the poll on Wednsday, so vote quickly.


End file.
